


Better

by Apparace



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Creatures of Grimm (RWBY), Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee (Past) - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, Will Add More Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparace/pseuds/Apparace
Summary: The once mighty kingdom of Atlas has fallen from grace. The war that Jacques Schnee started for his pride and greed ended months ago when he died in battle. Winter Schnee, the queen of Atlas, is looking to fix the damage that her father caused, but in order to do that she must first restore her kingdom which she cannot do without help. Vale was the only kingdom willing to offer it. Now, Ruby Rose, the princess of Vale is travelling to Atlas to aid Winter in her goal, as an emissary, as an advisor, and as a sister-in-law. The king of Vale and the queen of Atlas have agreed to tie their kingdoms together through the marriage of their second heirs, but there are two of them in Atlas. Prince Whitley and Princess Weiss have never met the princess of Vale but in a month's time one of them will be engaged to her. Who will Ruby choose and will they want to be chosen?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen & Winter Schnee, Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee & Winter Schnee
Comments: 33
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

Weiss was sat at her vanity preparing for the biggest challenge of her life. Normally she’d have her ladies-in-waiting helping her, but today she sent them away so that she could be alone. Today, her appearance needed a more personal touch. She could do this. Of course she could do this. She was Weiss Schnee after all. After looking over herself one last time in the mirror she looked herself in the eye with a determined gaze. “You can do this.”

* * *

“I can’t do this Winter, please don’t make me do this.” Weiss was pacing back and forth in the queen’s study, her nerves guiding every step. 

A sigh escaped from her sister’s lips as she looked up from whatever report she was reading to watch her sister’s pacing. “I’ve already made the arrangements Weiss. You cannot possibly expect us to pull out of the deal now. We need the support of Vale if we are going to fix things, and in order to get their support we need to tie our kingdoms together.” 

“I do not expect us to pull out of the deal, but I do not see why my hand in marriage is a non-negotiable condition!” 

“It isn’t.” Weiss’ pacing stopped. “As I have told you before, the initial arrangement was for the princess to marry Whitley. However, the King of Vale insisted that his daughter be granted a choice in who she will marry, and it felt right, given how much we are asking of her, to grant her this one freedom,” quietly, she added, “however small it may be.”

Her voice was quiet when she spoke. “What about _my_ freedom?”

“We are asking this girl to move away from the only home she has ever known, from a family who loves her, to live in a foreign kingdom, surrounded by strangers, one of whom she will have to marry.” Winter shook her head. “I am sorry that you do not have a choice regarding whether or not you will marry her, but that is the _only_ choice she has!” 

“I-” Weiss was at a loss for words. She hadn’t thought about the situation from the princess’ perspective. Now that she was, she could not the shame that rushed through her. She had been acting like a child, thinking only of herself. How had she not considered what the princess was going through, what she must be feeling? “What is she like? You must have met her when you travelled the kingdoms.”

Winter was quiet a moment, then looked at the ground before speaking. “That was seven years ago. I do not know if she is still the same person as she was then, but when I met her she was strong, well-educated, trained in a number of different combat styles and in one particularly unique weapon.” Weiss rolled her eyes at her sister’s priorities. Hey eyes widened a moment later when Winter smiled. “She was also very happy, and she was far too kind to ever effectively utilize those skills.” There was a hint of sadness in her voice when she said that, but Winter looked pointedly at Weiss before she could comment on it. “I understand that this may not be easy for you and that you may be upset at me right now, but know that I would never agree to such an arrangement if I thought that it would end badly for you.”

Weiss thought that was ridiculous. Sure, Winter was smart, but she would have only stayed with the royal family of Vale for a month at most. A single month was not enough for someone to judge a person’s character. Even if it was sufficient time, seven years and a war would have changed anybody. _Who knows what the princess is like now_? Even if Winter was willing to take such a risk with her happiness, Weiss was not. “What if I don’t play along?”

Winter looked at her, confused. “Excuse me?”

Weiss observed her sister for a moment before speaking. “What if I refuse to be a part of this?” She smirked. “I could avoid her outside of any events that require our attendance and act cold and distance when we are forced to be together, or even worse I could be cruel.” The queen narrowed her eyes at Weiss. “We could be the worst courtship in the history of Atlas.”

“I thought we agreed to be better than father.” They were nine simple words, but they were all that Winter needed to knock the false bravado out of Weiss. Observing her sister’s reaction, Winter continued. “He left this world having contributed nothing but pain and suffering to it. He manipulated whoever he could with whatever lies he came up with, and he left behind a kingdom on the brink of collapse after he waged pointless wars for resources we didn’t need.” Winter sighed. “We have to fix what he broke and the only way to do that is to be better than him. We promised that we would be, remember?” Weiss nodded weakly. “I am trying to repair a damaged kingdom and to do that we need help, help that will not come if we do not make up for our father’s mistakes. Vale is the only kingdom that responded to our call for help and they were the only ones who showed any willingness to fix the damaged relationship between us. The list of things that I had to agree to was long and the conditions they set were severe, but in order for us to right our father’s wrongs we must be willing to sacrifice things like he never could.” Winter extended out her arms and offered her sister a hug, who gratefully accepted. “We _are_ his children, which is why we _have_ to be better than him. We promised that we would be.”

Weiss nodded her head. She didn’t like the situation she was stuck in, but Winter was right. Their father ruined a lot of things, it was up to them to make it right. “I’m sorry.” She mumbled into her sister’s shoulder.

Winter shook her head. “Do not be sorry, be better.”

Weiss laughed. Her sister’s direct approach to things had always made Weiss happy, especially when compared to her father’s backhanded manipulation. “I will be.”

“Good.” They pulled away from one another just as Klein entered the room. “Yes?”

“I apologize for interrupting, your majesty, but the princess’ carriage was spotted entering the city.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of any story I have ever posted so if you are reading this now, thank you so much! I'm not certain where I want this story to go at this point but I do know some of the plot points that I want to get to. The tags I have included are minimal right now but cover the most important aspects of the story. The list of characters will probably grow and there will more than likely be angst at some point but for now its a simple story about a (sort of) arranged marriage and the people involved with it. If you've read this far then I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and if you read any more after that then I hope you enjoy those too!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The perspective of the story shifts from character to character. Hope you enjoy!

The carriage rattled a little as it traveled on the cobblestone streets leading up to the Atlesian Palace. Ruby and her uncle Qrow, who sat at opposite ends of the carriage, watched the city of Mantle pass them by. It made Ruby’s heart ache, seeing people suffer like this. The war had never even reached Mantle, but that didn’t mean the people here weren’t affected by it. Every gaunt face she saw, every empty building, and the overflowing food bank told Ruby far more than the reports she had read. The people here had never seen the war, but because of Jacques Schnee, they suffered regardless. Her uncle couldn’t stand the sight anymore and looked away with a groan. “I can’t believe Tai would even agree to this, so how the hell was he the one who suggested it?”

With a sigh, Ruby turned to her uncle. This was the fifth time he had voiced his complaints on their journey from Vale. “What did you expect him to do? Atlas needs the resources; we couldn’t just let their people starve.” 

“I’m not talking about that. I’m talking about your damn engagement to a _stranger_ that you’ve never even met.” Qrow reached into his coat for something he got rid of some time ago. It was the one habit he hadn’t managed to break from his addiction, but she was sure that he would break it eventually. He shook his head as he pulled his empty hand out of his coat. Ruby smiled gratefully at him, she couldn’t help herself. He had quit for her, and she had to remind him that his efforts were worth it. He just looked down at the floor, ashamed for even having the urge. The fact that he resisted the urge only made her prouder.

“I’m pretty sure that a person I’ve never met is the definition of a stranger.” Ruby teased. He looked at her with an annoyed expression, clearly not in the mood for her antics. “I know this is going to be hard, but we have to do this.” She reassured him

“Oh yeah? How’s that?”

“You saw Mantle. The people here need help, help that we are able to provide.”

Qrow shook his head. “You’ve done more than your share. If it were up to me you’d never have to do anything for anyone.”

Well that wasn’t right. “Would I still be me if I didn’t offer help to the people who need it?”

Her uncle chuckled softly. “I just want you to have a choice kiddo.”

Her dad never would’ve forced her to do anything she wasn’t up for. She was given an opportunity to help people and she wouldn’t be Ruby Rose if she’d refused it. She smiled. “I did and I do.”

The corners of her uncle’s lip turned upward slightly. He never could stop himself from smiling when she was happy. “I just want to make sure you’re okay with it.”

Ruby nodded. “I am.” She was, and even though her impending marriage wasn’t of interest to her, it was a necessary political maneuver. A necessary sacrifice she was more than willing to make. _What did love matter anyway?_ She thought with conviction.

Qrow’s smile turned into a smirk. Ruby knew what was coming. It had been a habit they picked during the war. Teasing each other always brightened both of their moods. “Guess I won’t need to go easy on you when we spar next.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

He shrugged. “It means that I’d hate to make you feel any worse when I knock you on your ass.”

Ruby scoffed. “Like you could even land a hit on me.”

Qrow smiled. “Those are big words coming from such a tiny person.”

“Really? Short jokes?” Qrow laughed. “I hit my growth spurt years ago! I’m taller than Yang now!”

“Well that’s not saying much.”

“Argh! I’m like two inches shorter than you!”

“And don’t you forget it.”

Ruby leaned back and let her feigned anger disappear before smirking at her uncle. “At least _I’m_ not likely to throw my back out.”

“You little-” The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted whatever insult he had come up with. Qrow and Ruby turned their heads to look out of a stopped and opened carriage. Standing at its door was a man that neither of them recognized, at least until Ruby saw his bushy mustache and kind, brown eyes. He was exactly as Winter had described.

“My name is Klein. I am the head servant and will be the one escorting you to your audience with her majesty, the prince, and the princess. After that I will be giving you a tour of the palace which will end at your rooms. I am also the one who will be the one responsible for any inadequacies you find with the hospitality, so do let me know if I have made any mistakes that need to be corrected.”

“You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself.” Ruby said with a smile. “I’m sure you did great!”

Klein’s smile was well hidden beneath his moustache. “Thank you. Now,” he stepped away from the carriage and gestured for them to step out of it, “if you are prepared to meet her majesty, the prince, and the princess.” He offered Ruby his hand to help her down as she stepped out of the carriage. “If you do not mind me saying so, it is a pleasure to meet you Princess Rose.”

“I don’t mind at all.” She smiled, “and it’s a pleasure to meet you as well.”

Klein merely glanced at her uncle before turning towards the palace, “if you would both follow me please.”


	3. Chapter 3

Winter was sat on her throne with a crown of silver atop her head, wearing a dress that was white down the middle, with an intricate pattern made up of various shades of blue that ran down the sides of it, which was separated from the white by a silver seam. To her right stood Weiss wearing a similar dress with a less intricate pattern and no silver seam to separate the two. To her left stood Whitley wearing a white suit with an ice-blue shirt, a white tie, and white shoes. Both the prince and the princess watched the entryway for their guest to arrive while Winter observed her siblings.

Weiss seemed to have calmed down since their conversation or was at least hiding it well. Winter did not know what Whitley thought of all of this. His emotions had become hard to read since their father died and getting him to talk about anything other than his duties was a challenge that Winter was not up for. She had tried to be, to help him open up and talk about the pain he felt, but she had never been very good at emotions, though to be fair, none of the Schnee children were thanks to their father.

It was then that Klein stepped through the open doorway, followed by the princess and- “What is _he_ doing here?!” She called out.

Both of her siblings turned to look at her, shocked at her lack of decorum, while the princess turned to look at her uncle with a concerned expression on her face. The man in question just chuckled. “It’s nice to see you to ice prince-” He looked at his niece, who made a noise to show her annoyance at his greeting, before looking back at Winter. “Sorry, you’re the ice _queen_ now.”

Before Winter could object, the princess did so on her behalf. “Uncle Qrow!” Suddenly every eye in the room fell on her. “Apologize!”

Winter wanted to scoff at the idea of Qrow apologizing for anything. She was glad that she did not. “I apologize.” He said with a bow, showing the deference that a queen deserves. _How had she done that?_ Winter wondered briefly before looking at Qrow.

She ignored the petty side of her that wished to reject the man’s apology and nodded at him instead, seeming to accept his apology. The princess smiled and addressed her uncle. “Would you be so kind as to go and check our rooms to ensure that they are ready?”

“Really?” When she nodded he sighed and went off to do as she asked.

The princess approached the throne and bowed. “I apologize for my uncle’s behavior, your majesty.”

“He apologized for his own behavior.” Winter did not quiet believe the words she had just said, but they were true none the less. 

Ruby rose with a smile. “Well, then I apologize for apologizing for his behavior when he already apologized.”

Winter noticed both of her siblings smiling, likely having been infected by the princess’ cheerful manner, though even she was having some trouble resisting a smile of her own. Winter knew she had to have changed, it had been sever years after all, but she was not prepared for the woman who stood before her now. She had changed in so many ways, but had not changed at all in the ways that mattered. “I was not criticizing you. I was merely surprised that Qrow apologized for something.”

“I apologi-”

“Please do not apologize again.” Winter interrupted.

“I’m sorry.” After a moment of awkward silent passed, Ruby flushed in embarrassment when someone laughed. Winter followed the noise to its source and watched while her sister laughed at the princess’ blunder. At least she had the decency to try and hide her laughter with her hand, as ineffective as that was. There was a moment after Weiss stopped laughing when the princess gave her a look, though its meaning escaped Winter’s gaze.

She decided to ignore it and addressed the princess. “You did not answer my question earlier.”

It took only a moment for the princess to recall. “Why he’s here?” Winter nodded. “To help me mostly. He’ll be gathering information and following whatever orders I give him.”

“Gathering information?”

“Seeing who needs the most help, which regions require the most resources. Who better to gather information than a bird?”

Winter raised an eyebrow. “A joke, I presume?”

She smiled. “Obviously not a very funny one.” Weiss chose that moment to laugh again, and again the princess gave her another look, which allowed Winter a better glimpse at it. 

Winter regarded her for a moment before moving on. “So long as Qrow manages to behave appropriately and keep his drinking to a minimum, his presence shall be tolerated.”

“Then there won’t be a problem!” She announced proudly but backtracked a little bit, clearly to excited to announce her uncle’s accomplishment. “Well I’m not sure about his behavior but-“ 

Winter interrupted the princess. “Are you telling me that Qrow Branwen has quit drinking?” Ruby flashed her a proud smile and nodded. “I find that hard to believe, but your confidence is quite convincing.”

Ruby’s smile brightened. “My confidence in him is well earned, your majesty.”

Winter found herself unable to stave off the infection any longer and let herself smile. “I doubt he will be able to, but I look forward to seeing him win mine as well.” With the problem of Qrow Branwen being temporarily resolved, Winter gestured to her brother and sister. “These are my siblings, the prince and princess of Atlas, Whitley and Weiss Schnee.”

“It is an honor to make your acquaintance.” They said in unison while bowing.

Ruby smiled at them. “And it is a pleasure to make both of yours.” She had made a point of saying pleasure. Ruby had done the same when they met. _An honor is for heroes, a pleasure is for friends_ , she had said. Winter did not know what to make of it then. She did now. _How fitting_.

“Now that introductions are out of the way, Klein here will take you on a tour of the palace that will end at your room where you may rest for a few hours before dinner this evening, at which time he will collect you and your uncle and escort you both to the dining room.”

“Thank you very much your majesty.” Ruby said with a bow before turning to Klein with a smile. “Lead the way?”

“With pleasure, Princess Rose.”

Out of everything the princess had said and done since she arrived, it was as she and Klein neared the doorway that Ruby did something that only she would. Most nobles did everything that they could to stay above those that they saw as beneath them, but not Ruby Rose. She turned to Klein and said, “You can just call me Ruby.” The princess offered the servant. She did not command him to; she offered him the option to. Winter knew that Klein would refuse it, but the offer was important for so many reasons, the most important of which was the information that it gave her. She sighed in relief. Ruby Rose had done more than just survive the war, _she had lived through it_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters with Ruby and Qrow are too short on their own for some reason so I decided to combine it with Weiss' conversation with her family. So the perspective shifts from Weiss to Ruby. Hope you enjoy!

“What are your thoughts on the princess?” Winter asked from behind her desk. Whitley and Weiss were sat down facing her, acting as though this were a business meeting rather than a conversation with her siblings where they were discussing their thoughts on a woman that one of them will end up marrying. The former seemed less complicated to Weiss. 

“She was...” Weiss trailed off, unsure of where to begin.

“Happy.” Whitley finished for her.

Winter’s reaction to the assessment was not what Weiss expected, her expression seemed thoughtful but there was something else there, though she could not tell what. “Is that all?” Winter asked before looking at Weiss. “She made you laugh.”

She had laughed. The princess had made her laugh! Weiss Schnee did not laugh. Then there was that look. “She was just so...” _endearing_ “awkward.”

“It makes you wonder what difference there is between the nobility and the commoners in Vale.” Her brother added rudely.

Winter ignored the comment. “She is certainly different from the people we are used to.”

“And she is who will be advising you?” Whitley asked with disdain.

“You think her incompetent?” Weiss asked with disbelief.

“We all heard her talk.” He said, as though that proved his point.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Have you gone deaf sister or were you too busy making heart eyes at her to notice her bumbling?”

“Bumbling does not make her incompetent!”

“So quick to defend her sister? You really have fallen for the girl.”

“She’s not just a _girl_ Whitley, she’s the princess of Vale.”

“Careful Weiss, I wouldn’t want your heart to break when she chooses me over you.”

Weiss scoffed. “Like anyone would!”

“Enough!” Winter interrupted their bickering. “If you two cannot discuss the subject without bickering, then you are not allowed to discuss it!” 

In an instant Whitley’s anger vanish. “How are we supposed to update you on the situation if we are not allowed to discuss it?” He asked, with no emotion in his voice.

Winter sighed. “So long as you do not drive the princess away, there is no situation on which to update me. The deal has already been made. Atlas and Vale will be united in two months, regardless of who she chooses. The month that you two will be spending with the princess has nothing to do with politics or power; it is for the princess to get to know each of you before she makes her decision.” 

Whitley was still for a moment, his eyes never leaving his sister. “If you would excuse me.” He said after a moment as he got up to leave. “I will see you both at dinner.”

“Would you please find Klein and have him retrieve the princess and her _uncle_?” Winter asked as he neared the door.

“Of course, your majesty.” He said before stepping out of the room. Weiss watched as he did so. She did not like Whitley when he antagonized either of them, but she hated when he did _that_. It unnerved her, watching all of the emotion vanish from his being, especially when he was overly emotional only moments before. She did not know if his emotions truly vanished or if her brother was simply that good at masking them; what Weiss did know was that she hated either possibility. The former meant that he had their father’s inability to feel and the latter meant that he was just as capable of manipulating people as their father was. _If only there was a third possibility,_ she thought without hope.

After a moment had passed and Weiss was sure her brother had walked away, “Is it just me or is he getting worse?”

“I don’t know. Every time I try and talk to him he pushes me away or closes himself off.” Winter looked to the door that Whitley left through. “How am I supposed to help him when he refuses to talk to me?”

“I,” Weiss frowned, “I don’t know. Maybe you can’t.”

Winter shook her head. “I refuse to accept that. He is grieving and we are his siblings. There must be something we can do.”

“We didn’t need much help.”

“It was different for us. Father distanced himself from us years ago while he pulled Whitley closer. We have moved on because we had already lost our father long before he died. Whitley, on the other hand, has lost so much more than just his father and it is up to us to help him through the pain that he is feeling.” Their father’s death had been a relief to Winter and her. It was a reaction that may seem heartless to those who care about their fathers, but most people felt the same way when they heard about Jacques Schnee’s death. _Why should it have been any different for them? And why was it so different for Whitley?_

Weiss chose to ignore the doubt that tried to creep its way into her and nodded. “Of course.”

* * *

Qrow and Ruby were sat in her room, waiting for Klein to come collect them for dinner.

“Did you really have to send me away?” Qrow asked, annoyed.

“Yes.” Ruby agreed.

“So the ice queen can’t take a joke and I’m the one that has to leave?”

“Correct.”

“Can you stop agreeing with me?”

“Say something dumb then.” Ruby smiled. “Shouldn’t be too hard for you.”

“Ha ha.” He laughed sarcastically. “Is this the part where I send you away?”

“No because _I_ only insulted a drama queen, while _you_ insulted the queen of Atlas.”

Qrow ignored the tease. “Well what do you want me to call her? She _is_ the ice queen.”

“You shouldn’t call her that! She’s not just Winter anymore, she’s the queen of Atlas now.” She objected.

Qrow smiled playfully at her. “Careful pipsqueak, if I didn’t know any better I’d say that you still have a crush on her.”

Ruby gave him a pointed look before responding. “Ha ha.” She laughed sarcastically. She had gotten over that, years ago. Her uncle knew that as well.

Qrow laughed before looking at his niece seriously. “While we’re on the topic of Schnees and you marring them, you have any thoughts?” 

“About?”

“The ice prince and the ice princess. Did one of ‘em catch your eye?” His voice grew more dramatic with each question. “Did they dazzle you with a three-bladeded scythe? Did they offer you a mountain of cookies or a garden of strawberries? Did one of them attempt to _woo_ you?” Ruby gave him a deadpan expression in response. “You know, I wouldn’t have to ask about this if _someone_ hadn’t kicked me out of the room, but _someone_ did so _someone_ needs to tell me what I missed.”

“Someone really did that?” Qrow gave her a look. “Who could have done such a thing?” When he didn’t react to her sarcasm, Ruby sighed before explaining the events that transpired in the throne room, though she made sure to avoid mentioning her apologetic rambling. “In total, we said less than twenty words to each other.”

“But you made one of them laugh.”

She did. Ruby had done that. Twice! She had made the princess laugh. She could still hear it. “Well what does that matter?” She asked her uncle.

“A laugh is more than Tai got out of Raven before they were married, and you have a whole month with those two before you have to make a decision. Who knows, you may actually end up doing things in the right order.”

Ruby scoffed. “If that’s the relationship I’m striving for then I am definitely moving back to Vale when we’re done here.”

Qrow sighed. “You know things weren’t always the way they are now.”

Ruby rolled her eyes. Every time the topic came up, no one could ever shut up about how in love they were once. Then the argument began when she would point out how they aren’t anymore and ended when she pointed out how loved ones don’t abandon each other. Ruby had never abandoned anyone she loved, as little as that meant sometimes. “But that is how they are now.” She said sadly, and her uncle couldn’t say anything to that.

It was a moment later that a knock sounded at the door. “Princess Rose? It is time for dinner!”

Ruby got up from her seat with a smile plastered on her face and opened the door. “I thought I told you to call me Ruby?”

“Actually, you said that I could call you Ruby.” He smiled. “And I told you that I could not.”

“Well one of us is going to be wrong about this and it’s not going to be me.”

“I am inclined to disagree.”

“Well I’m going to be here for a while and before my time in Atlas is over I promise you that one day you won’t be so in _klein_ ed.”

“Alright Yang, settle down.” Qrow said as he got up from his seat. “It’s a shame the ice princess isn’t here to laugh at your awful joke.”

“It wasn’t _that_ bad.” Ruby defended. “And don’t call her that!”

“Already made your choice huh? Who needs a month to decide who they’re gonna marry?” Qrow said sarcastically. “You’ve almost had a whole day after all.”

Ruby huffed in annoyance. “Klein, would you happen to have a cane for the old man?”

“Or a high chair for the kid?”

If Klein had any objections to their teasing, he kept it to himself as he led them toward the dining room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went back and edited all of the chapters previous to this. The story hasn't changed in anyway I just read through them and realized I was hiding way too much information that didn't need to be hidden. Plus the chapters were way too dialogue heavy so I added a number of inner thoughts for the characters and revealed more of the history of this alternate universe. So if you like the fic and haven't read the updates yet I hope you do and I hope you enjoy them!

Winter sat at the head of the table with Weiss to her left, the two of them waiting for the others to arrive. 

“Where is Whitley?” Winter asked, her voice laced with impatience.

“How would I know that Winter? We came from your study to the dining room together.”

“I wasn’t asking you, I was just-” she sighed, “never mind.”

“You were just what?”

Before Winter could respond, the doors to the dining room opened. Klein stepped through first followed by the princess and her uncle. “Presenting Princess Rose and her...” Klein trailed off.

“Just Qrow.” He interjected.

“And...Qrow.” Klein announced before promptly exiting the room.

“Well that’s not fair.” The princess said quietly.

“I’m not royalty.” The princess’ uncle said as he sat down at the end of the table, opposite to Winter. The princess went to sit down on her uncle’s right, beside Weiss, when Winter cleared her throat.

“You’re seat is there.” She commanded, pointing to the singular chair opposite to Weiss and Whitley, whenever he showed up.

“Oh.” She looked at Weiss for a moment before looking at her assigned chair. “Alright.” She said on her way over to it. 

As she took her seat, her uncle finished taking a look around the room before his eyes landed on Winter. “This isn’t what I expected.” 

“What isn’t?” She asked, prepared to defend whatever inadequacy she found.

“The table.”

“Is something wrong with it?”

Qrow shook his head. “Just thought it’d be bigger.”

Winter narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you trying to imply something Qrow?”

“I’m sure you’re smart enough to figure it out.”

The princess groaned. “Can you guys not fight every time you’re in the same room?”

The princess’ uncle and Winter looked at each other. From their expressions, Weiss could tell that they were trying to find out what the other’s answer would be. Weiss had little experience regarding other people beyond her family, their servants, and the nobility that would attend her father’s parties. That inexperience meant she had never seen a silent conversation before. If she had, she might not have interrupted one. “Are you either of you going to answer her or are you just going to stare at each other?”

Before either of them could respond, Whitley walked into the room holding a cane in his hands. “I apologize for my tardiness.” Whitley said. “I had to tend to some business then I ran into Klein on my way here and I offered to deliver this for him.”

Winter looked at the cane in his hands. “Did he say who it was for?”

“The old man?” Whitley questioned.

There was a moment of silence. Weiss assumed that everyone was taking the time to puzzle out who he meant. The obvious answer would have been the princess’ uncle, but he didn’t seem _that_ old, certainly not old enough for him to be described as such. Before she could figure it out, the princess began to laugh, then her uncle a moment later. “What’s so funny?”

It took a few moments for either of them to respond but when the princess’s uncle spoke, he chose to ignore her question in favour of asking his own. “Did he have a high chair with him?” 

“Umm no, he did not.”

“So he calls me by my first name, but follows whatever order you give him?” He asked the princess.

She smiled. “You wanna trade?”

He smiled. “Something tells me it doesn’t work like that kiddo.”

Weiss looked away. The sight of them stirred a painful feeling in her, and looking at her own family only made it worse. She looked down at her empty plate. “Might we begin dinner now that Whitley is here?” She asked Winter, who proceeded to call in servants. Whitley took his seat in between Weiss and the princess’ uncle whom he handed the cane to while the servants placed a plate in front of each person before leaving. The princess looked down at the food in front of her and sighed.

“I apologize for the lack of variety.” Winter said, hoping to amend the princess to their situation. “We have had to ration our food in order to help the people of Mantle.”

The princess smiled. “I sighed out of relief.” Winter raised an eyebrow at her. “I was worried you might have changed.”

Weiss looked at her sister with a question on her tongue, but Winter spoke before she could. “I had a similar worry,” Winter smiled, “Ruby.”

Weiss’ eyes widened in surprise. She had never seen her sister disrespect someone in such a way before. She looked at the princess ready to apologize for her sister’s lack of decorum, when the princess’ smile brightened. “Well, I mean, I’ve changed a _bit_. Seven years is a long time and I was fifteen when we last saw each other.”

“But you are still _you_.”

“Well who else would I be?” The princess asked with an expression that Weiss could only think to describe as _adorably endearing_.

“How can you two possibly be so close?” Whitley asked. Weiss realized then that it was odd. Winter’s time in Vale should have concluded after a month, yet seven years have passed since they last saw each other and she and the princess speak of each other so fondly?

Her sister sighed. “I suppose now is as good a time as any.” Winter looked at Weiss and Whitley. “The first kingdom I visited was Haven. After my month there passed I traveled to Vale, where I remained before father called me back.” The princess’ uncle made a noise. “I had written letters at the end of the first month and sent them off to the each of the kingdoms that I would have journeyed to afterwards. From those kingdoms, the letters were sent to father at the appropriate dates. At some point he caught on, or I assumed he had, and that was when he called me home.” 

There were a number of questions going through Weiss’ head, but before she could ask any of them Whitley spoke first. “Why?”

“The reasons why I stayed in Vale are my own.”

Weiss did not know her brother, but even she knew that he was asking another question, entirely. “He meant, why have you never told us any of this?” Weiss asked.

“Father never mentioned my time in Vale to me. I did not know then, nor do I know now if he knew about it. I was not willing to risk it. Then father left, and my time in Vale was irrelevant. There was no reason for me to hide it any longer, but there was also no reason for me to reveal it either, so I didn’t.”

“Irrelevant?” Whitley asked with annoyance. “You spent a year with the princess that Weiss or I will end up marrying and you think that is _irrelevant_?” 

“Regarding either of your relationships with her, yes, it is irrelevant!” Winter sighed. Weiss knew that her sister hated yelling at Whitley, but what was she to do when he talked to her in such a way? Winter was good at maintaining her own emotions though, which she did while she explained to Whitley why he was not privy to her history with Vale. “It was relevant when I asked Vale for help, it was relevant when I asked for Ruby to act as Vale’s representative, and when the king of Vale suggested a wedding it was relevant in so far as I knew I would not be condemning either of you to a life of misery.” Whitley made to antagonize her but Winter cut him off before he could. “You are annoyed because I had information that you could have used but as I have already told, this is not about politics anymore. If you would like to learn more about the princess, she is right there.” Winter gestured to the princess who had been devouring the food from her near-empty plate.

She waved awkwardly at them while she swallowed the mass amount of food she had consumed. “You can call me Ruby.” ~~The princess~~ Ruby said with a smile.

Weiss did not understand her. She knew the information that Winter had provided her with just before Ruby’s arrival, that she was well-educated, trained in combat, and that she was extraordinarily happy and kind, and she could see that. Ruby was the princess of Vale so of course she was well educated, she wore a smile every chance she got from what Weiss could see, and all the proof that Weiss needed regarding Ruby’s kindness was provided by Klein. He was always cordial with every guest, but rarely does he act so warmly towards them, the exceptions being those who deserve such treatment. _He had smiled at and joked with her. She must be exceptionally kind._ Though Weiss had never seen her fight, she could see the strength that Ruby held, not just in her toned arms or in her strong frame, but in the way she carried herself. Her smile told you that she was kind and her aura told you not to test the limits of her kindness. Weiss understood all of that, yet Weiss did not understand her. She commanded her uncle like a general would their soldier, but they were warm toward one another despite that. She did not understand Ruby yet, but she would. Weiss smiled. “Tell us about yourself Ruby.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I fully rewrote this chapter and changed the direction of the story! It'll be less angsty now and more enjoyable for me to write. I hope you enjoy!

“Tell us about yourself Ruby.” The princess said.

Ruby didn’t know how, not that she didn’t know who she was, more that she didn’t know where to begin. It would have been easier if she’d asked for... “Is there anything in particular you want to know?” Ruby responded.

The princess thought for a moment. In that moment her eyes seemed to bore into Ruby before they glanced down at her plate. “What is your favorite food?” She asked.

Ruby smiled, surprised by the question. “My favorite food?”

“Yes.” She said with a nod. “You almost finished your dinner before I even touched my own, which must mean that you enjoy food a great deal.”

“Well who doesn’t?” She asked happily.

The princess smiled at her. “Do you have a favorite food?”

Ruby shook her head. “Too many to choose from. Well, I do prefer sweet food, but I can’t choose anything specific.” She smiled. “Everything’s just so good!”

The princess laughed. “I feel the same way about music.” Ruby wasn’t overly interested in music herself. She liked it, sure, but no musician she’d heard had ever came close to playing a song that sounded half as sweet as the princess’ laugh.

“Do you play any instruments?”

“A few.” The princess said hesitantly. Ruby regarded her for a moment. _Is she modest or shy? Maybe both._

“Oh please.” The prince interjected before looking at Ruby. “She’s being modest for some reason. You name an instrument and Weiss can play it. She’s a prodigy.” He claimed proudly.

“Really?” Ruby’s eyes watched the two siblings, at first, with amazement, and then with curiosity as the two watched each other. If she or Yang had complimented the other it would have been any day of the week, watching those two, Ruby knew that this wasn’t any day of the week. For them, it was definitely not a normal day. “What about you Prince Whitley, do you play any instruments?” She asked, ignoring the curiosity she had regarding their relationship and resisting her urge to call him out.

He turned away from his sister to look at her. “I don’t have the ear for it. I spend my free time reading or playing chess.” He smiled. “And please, call me Whitley.”

Ruby’s instinct was to ask him about his awful strategy for tonight. She ignored it. “Are you any good, Whitley?”

“I do alright.”

“Now who’s being modest?” The princess asked rhetorically before looking at Ruby. “He’s brilliant. He hasn’t lost a game in five years!” She smiled. “And you can call me Weiss.” Her laugh earlier had been natural and so sweet; this smile was artificial and far too sweet. Though Ruby did not admit it often, there was, on occasion, such a thing as just a bit too much sugar. _She just had to beat her brother,_ Ruby thought bitterly.

Ruby sighed. “Well this was a mistake.” Her uncle said. “Call me Qrow.” He added when everyone looked at him.

“A mistake?” Winter asked. “How was this a mistake?”

“Are you gonna say that you can’t see the show these two are putting on?” He gestured to Weiss and Whitley. “I’m guessing those compliments were the first they’ve ever given each other.” 

“And how would you know that?” Whitley asked curiously. _How would he know that? It was obvious!_ At some point the conversation had become a competition to see who was nicer. They both lost somehow.

“You were looking at me when you said them,” Ruby answered, “and the princess wasn’t very good at hiding her surprise when you complimented her, which I’m guessing you don’t do very often.”

“I said you could call me Weiss.” The princess said sheepishly.

“Are you sure that wasn’t another lie?”

“No, and I didn’t lie!” She defended. “Whitley _is_ good at chess!”

Her uncle laughed. “And you’ve only ever admitted that twice.”

“Your words may not have been a lie but your kindness was.” Ruby said before sighing. “I have to marry one of you so that Vale can help Atlas without facing backlash from the other kingdoms. None of us are getting anything out of this, not influence, not power, not status. We have a month to get to know one another before I have to choose between you. I’m not expecting to fall in love, but I am hoping that we can be friends. So please don’t lie to me.” 

She looked between the two siblings. Whitley stared down at his plate in thought, while Weiss smiled at her hopefully. “Okay.” She agreed.

Ruby nodded at her with a reassuring smile on her face before looking at Whitley. He was silent and still, clearly deep in thought. He seemed sad, and when he looked up at Ruby she saw a pain in his eyes that she was all too familiar with. “I cannot.” He said before getting up and leaving. 

“That makes your decision easier, I guess.” Her uncle said after Whitley left the room.

Ruby simply stared at the door Whitley had left through, remembering the look in his eyes, and the pain she saw in them. Why could he not be honest with her? She glanced at Weiss who was watching the door way just as she had been, before turning to look at Winter with a question on the tip of her tongue. She didn’t have to ask it.

“He’s hurting. Since our father’s death, Whitley has been isolating himself. He pushes me away whenever I try to get close to him and he closes himself off whenever I do get close to him.” She looked at Whitley’s, now empty, seat. “I do not know how to help him.”

“Can’t you empathize with the kid?” Her uncle Qrow asked. “The ice dick was your father too.”

Winter chuckled from the nickname, but shook her head sadly. “When I learned of our father’s death, the only thing that I felt was relief. I cannot understand the pain that he is going through. I have grieved before,” she looked pointedly at Qrow, “but that was for people who are _still_ here.”

Ruby knew where this was going. Her uncle and Winter had a complicated relationship when they were on good terms with one another. Now, after Winter’s return to Atlas, the end of their courtship, and the heated letters they had sent back and forth, that complicated relationship became rather simple. It was all about making each other miserable. 

“Did you abandon them too?” Her uncle asked, his voice filled with malice. 

Winter shook her head. “I didn’t abandon you.”

“Is that what you think, _Ice_ _Queen_?”

“I merely returned to Atlas.” She answered, her voice smug. “You were the one who broke things off between us.”

“Do you really think that returning to Atlas had no effect on us?”

“I never said that, but what effect it did have mattered little compared to you ending an eight month relationship.”

“Don’t give me that!” Qrow raised his voice. “Our relationship was over the moment you left!”

“It did not have to be!” Winter responded in kind. “If you cared about me as much as you claimed to, then it wouldn’t have been!”

“I did care about you!”

“Not enough to continue our relationship!”

“I did and I would have, had you stuck around!”

“If our _relationship_ mattered so much to you, then why did you end it?!”

“If our relationship mattered so much to _you_ , then why did you leave?!”

“Enough!” Ruby yelled in her commanding voice. The two stopped their bickering immediately. Ruby looked at each of them with a disappointed expression, before her eyes settled on Winter. “You say that you grieved for him, well he did the same for you, and both of you are stupid for doing so! Neither of you are gone, you’re both still here and are obviously hurting from the wounds you continue to inflict on each other.” She looked pointedly at both of them. “Hurting one another is only going to worsen those wounds. So maybe, instead of trying to hurt each other for the pain the other has caused you, why not try to move on from it and heal together!”

Ruby looked at each of them. They looked ashamed of their behaviour, guilt filled their eyes, which meant that they knew what the right thing to do was. She was satisfied, knowing that they knew their behaviour was wrong, and turned to Weiss. “Would you escort me to my room please? This place is so big I’m probably going to get lost without a proper guide.”

Weiss watched her sister with concern for a moment before looking at Ruby and nodding. “Of course.”

The two got up and left the room together. Ruby had memorized the path from her room to the dining room earlier, but her uncle and Winter needed some time alone. It also didn’t hurt that she got to spend a few more minutes with Weiss. She seemed nice, and was apparently upset. “I’m sorry about them.”

Weiss looked at Ruby, her eyes filled with worry. “Were they always like that?”

“They made a point of making each other miserable at first.” She remembered what it had been like when they first met. “They were insufferable around each other. There was always a tension in the air when they were in the same room, until there wasn’t.” Four months into Winter’s stay and one sparring session later, they began their courtship. Ruby had been worried they were going to kill each other. She regretted going to check on them and she was most definitely _not_ going to tell Weiss about what she had witnessed. “Then they made each other incredibly happy. Their relationship was complicated, but it was good for them, until Winter returned home and their courtship ended. Since then, they’ve exchanged a lot of letters. I haven’t read any of them but I know that most of them were unkind, made to hurt each other.”

“And you want them to try again?” Weiss asked with concern. “After all the grief they have caused each other?”

Ruby shook her head. “I don’t want them to get romantically involved again, but I do want them to get along. Besides, my uncle has moved on for the most part. All he needs to do now is heal; he can’t do that if they continue like this.”

Weiss stared ahead of them. “Maybe _you_ can help Whitley.” She said it as though it were a realization she had just come to. “My sister has tried to help him, but no matter how much she tries to, she never actually gets anywhere with him. Despite her insistence otherwise, she simply does not have the skills necessary for it.” Weiss grabbed onto Ruby’s hand and pulled them to a stop.

Ruby stared at Weiss’ hand in her own; it was soft, and comforting. Her face felt warm when she looked up at Weiss who had cleared her throat to get her attention. “You were right about getting lost.” She said and that was when Ruby noticed that they were outside her room. She had almost walked past it. Maybe her memory wasn’t as good as she thought, or maybe she was just distracted. She was still holding Weiss’ hand.

Ruby pulled her hand away abruptly. “Well thank you.” She smiled at Weiss. “Who knows where I’d have ended up without your navigational skills to guide me?”

Weiss grinned slightly. “I’m sure you would have found your way here eventually.”

“Maybe, but I’m glad that I didn’t have to.” Ruby opened her door then turned to face her. “Goodnight, _Weiss_.” 

Her small grin turned into a bright smile. “Goodnight, Ruby.”

 _It could have been better_ , Ruby thought, remembering her uncle, Winter, and Whitley. Then she watched Weiss wave at her with a smile as she walked away, _it was still pretty good though_. Ruby entered her room and closed the door with a small smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Weiss was stood in the music room with her eyes closed which allowed her to better hear and feel the music she created with her violin, the sound of it filled the room as her bow and fingers danced across the strings. Weiss herself swayed slightly to the music, letting the rhythm guide her feet, which said a lot about her to whoever knew Weiss well enough to listen, namely Winter and Klein.

If either of them were to walk in now, they would see that Weiss was trying to distract herself from a problem that she had, which is why she had locked the door. She didn’t even want to think about her problems right now, let alone face them, yet those two cared far too much about her to let her avoid her problems, but she needed time to process them first. She needed to play through her emotions, and to avoid thinking about...

Her left hand faltered and her bow created a high pitch sound that ruined the rhythm of the song. “ _And I thought you were a prodigy,”_ Whitley’s voice echoed in her head. He wasn’t here to say it this time, but after what he said at dinner last night, the words were rattling around inside her head. He had called her a prodigy last night, pretended to be nice to her by using a word he used to thrown in her face in order to point out her mistakes. He used it last night to insult her in front of the princess, to undermine her, and then he had just _given up_. Ruby had asked them to be honest with her and he refused. He didn’t try to lie to or manipulate her, he hadn’t even insulted her; he just refused.

 _What was that?_ Weiss wondered with disbelief. _Why had he refused? Why had he been open with her?_ _What was his goal?_ She assumed at first that he was planning to manipulate Ruby into sympathizing with him, but it was wrong, his confession was too real, too honest to be fabricated. So why had he been more open and honest with Ruby, whom he met only yesterday, when he had pushed her and Winter away for months? Weiss had so many questions and not a single answer to any one of them. Not knowing things bothered her. She started playing her violin again.

* * *

Ruby walked through the halls of the palace with Klein leading her toward the music room from Winter’s study. Her and Winter had spent the morning talking about the work that needs to be done, about Atlas and its people, and about what they needed to get started, which led Ruby to make a decision. She was going to make a decision in two weeks, and be married in four. Now she was on her way to inform Weiss and Whitley of her decision, not at the same time though. Ruby assumed that they didn’t spend any more time together than was necessary. _How long has it been likes this?_ She wondered.

Ruby looked at Klein and considered asking him, but decided against it. Their relationship seemed far too sensitive a topic for her to ask anyone but them about it. There were other things she could ask though. “How much time does Weiss spend practicing?” She asked Klein. 

“A fair bit,” he answered, “but not as much as she used to. She has duties to tend to now, and with her training on top of that, the princess only has so much free time to spend on her hobbies.”

“Training?”

“Yes.” Klein nods. “A few years ago, she asked her majesty to teach her how to fight with a sword.” A proud smile forms on his face. “The princess has proven to be quite proficient with a rapier.”

“Do you know why she wanted to learn?” Ruby asked.

“I believe _that_ is a question for the princess.” Klein said as he approached a door.

It was as Ruby neared the door that she heard the music coming from within. It was...“Wow.” 

Klein chuckled. “Those are my sentiments exactly.”

“She’s incredible.” Ruby smiled and pressed her ear against the door. She hadn’t heard music like this before. There were musicians that played at balls and weddings, but their playing lacked the emotion she heard now. It was amazing.

Klein nodded in agreement. “She is, but that has nothing to do with her musical talent.” He looked pointedly at her when he said it.

Ruby pulls away from the door to look at Klein. “What do you mean?”

“The princess did not get to where she is now through any natural talent. Rather it was through hard work and dedication that she reached such a height.” He looked at the door, to where Weiss must have been and smiled fondly. “She is incredible _not_ for where she is now, but for the work it took for her to get there.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Simply put, I want you to treat her with the kindness she deserves.” Ruby watched Klein’s expression somber. “Despite what many people think, the princess has not had an easy life. I only wish to make it easier for her.”

Ruby smiled. “She’s lucky to have you.”

“My hope is that she will have more than just me.” He said with his fond smile while looking pointedly at Ruby. “I have a similar hope for the prince, which is why you will be taking my place in our weekly chess match tonight.”

“I can’t do that.” She objected. “I’ll find some other time to talk to him.”

Klein shook his head with amusement. “There is a reason he has not lost a chess match in five years.”

“Never got the hang of it?”

“He has always been, and will always be, better than me. I believe it is time for him to face a new opponent.”

“I won’t you let down.” Ruby said with a mock salute.

Klein chuckled. “Of course not, Princess Rose.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. “She likes to lock the door when she plays her violin.”

Ruby looked at the door and listened to the music coming through it. It was slow, and a little sad. “Should I be disturbing her?” She asked.

“You won’t be disturbing her.” Klein answered. “She was happier this morning than I had seen in sometime and the reason why is rather obvious, I believe.” He quieted so that they could both listen to the somber music for a moment. “I also believe that she could use that happiness right now.” 

Ruby looked at the door again with a smile. She wasn’t happy that Weiss needed to be cheered up, but making people happy made Ruby happy. The mere thought of doing the same for Weiss was just as good, for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would it be better if these chapters were added together for the days that they take place (5000-10000 word chapters) or scene changes that result in six chapters taking place over a single day (500-2000 word chapters). Leave a comment and let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

Weiss’ eyes were closed as she played her violin. She swayed to the rhythm and Ruby watched her. She tried to say something, to let Weiss know that she was there, but when she opened her mouth to speak she found that she couldn’t. The song was too beautiful and the sight was too mesmerizing. She could move though, or rather, she tried to before tripping over her own feet and falling to the ground with a squeak.

* * *

Weiss’ eyes snapped opened when a squeak and a thud sounded out behind her. “How dare you break in here you-!” She yelled as she turned around before she cut herself off abruptly. It was Ruby. “Are you alright?” Weiss asked, her voice filled with concern.

Ruby picked herself up casually and smiled at Weiss. “I’m okay!” She announced cheerfully.

She was slightly red in the face, but the smile Ruby wore was bright enough to convince Weiss that she was actually alright. “That’s good.”

“Not as good as you are with a violin!” Ruby said happily.

 _Did she just...?_ “My competence with a violin is better than your physical well-being?” She asked in a tone that implied how ridiculous it was. _Who thinks like that?_

Then Ruby’s eyes crinkled from how wide her smile grew. “Weiss, your _skill_ with a violin made my day. The bruises I might have gotten from tripping wouldn’t have bothered me for a second.”

Weiss looked down at the ground, unable to neither stare at Ruby’s bright smile any longer or to endure the warmth it brought to her cheeks. “You really liked it?”

“Are you kidding?” Ruby asked like _she_ was ridiculous. “That was the most incredible thing I’ve ever heard!”

Weiss shook her head. “I am sure you have heard better.”

Ruby shook her head proudly. “Nope! I’ve listened to dozens of musicians in my life and none of them sounded anywhere near as good as you did!”

Weiss’ blush worsened under her praise and she turned away to put her violin on its stand. “Thank you.” She said quietly over her shoulder.

“Just being honest.”

_Just being honest._ She said it so sincerely that Weiss had no choice but to believe her. “Well thank you,” she turned to Ruby with a grateful smile, “for being honest.”

Ruby returned her smile. “That’s what we agreed to be, right?”

“Right.” They had agreed to be honest with each other, to be friends.

Weiss wondered whether friends shared their problems with one another, if they asked each other for help. Would she not just be sharing her problems with Ruby if she did that? Burdening someone with problems that were not their own did _not_ seem like a very friendly thing to do.

The problem involved her though. W _ould that not count as lying if I omitted problems that affected her?_ Weiss questioned internally. She didn’t know what to do; she hadn’t had a friend before, and she was scared to lose this one.

Thinking about the possibility of it sent her spiralling. Suddenly Weiss found it hard to breathe. _We agreed not to lie to each other! WHAT DO I DO?_

Before she could spiral any further, strong arms wrapped themselves around Weiss and grounded her. “Follow my breathing.” A voice told her and she did as it asked. “You’re okay. Just breathe.” She listened to the voice as it repeated those phrases over and over until she made her way out of her head and recognized the arms that held her and the voice that continued to whisper in her ear.

It was Ruby who brought her back from her panic attack. It was Ruby who held her through it. It was Ruby who was still holding her. “I’m okay now.” Weiss admitted hesitantly. 

Ruby pulled away from the hug, her hands moving to Weiss’ shoulders instead. “What happened there?” Ruby asked, her voice filled with concern.

“It was an anxiety attack, a mild one.” Weiss answered. “I still have them on occasion.” 

Ruby shook her head. “I know what a panic attack is, I have them too. I was asking why you had it.” Her concern was evident on her face when she asked, “Did I have something to do with it?”

“Not directly.”

“Was it something I said or...?”

“You asked me to be honest with you,” Weiss interjected, “and I do not know if that included information that I would rather keep to myself.”

Ruby looked at her with sympathy. “When I asked you to be honest with me I was only asking you to be yourself, meaning that you don’t try and deceive me. I would never ask you to share something you’re uncomfortable to, Weiss.” A moment later she added in a playful tone, “Though if you know about any assassination plots against me, I _would_ appreciate a heads up.”

Weiss laughed. Her anxiety from earlier wasn’t gone, but Ruby’s presence did a good job making her feel better. It was nice not having to deal with it alone. She smiled at her. “If I hear about any, I will be sure to let you know.”

“That’s all I ask.” Ruby pulled her hands away and smiled at her. “Hey, maybe you can be my knight in shining armour.” Weiss looked at her with a confused expression. “All the knights in the stories wield swords.” Ruby clarified.

Weiss’ eyes narrowed. “How do you know about my training?”

“Klein told me.” Ruby answered immediately before her eyes widened. “Was I not supposed to know? Is that a secret?” She gasped. “Did I just betray Klein?!”

She didn’t. Ruby wasn’t supposed to know about her training, but it was not a secret. It was just information that Weiss preferred to keep private for a variety of reasons, but if Klein told her about it, then that must have meant none of those reasons applied to Ruby. He was usually right about people, and despite the short amount of time they had spent together, Weiss trusted her, at least enough for Ruby get to know her. 

Weiss shook her head reassuringly. “No, it’s fine. I was just surprised that you knew.”

“Well that’s good.” Ruby said with an easy smile that expressed the relief she seemingly felt.

 _Had she really been worried about Klein?_ Weiss wondered. It would attest to both her own and Winter’s assessment of Ruby if that were true, but had she really begun to care for Klein so soon after meeting him? Just the possibility was enough to make her smile. “It is.” She agreed.

“He seems pretty great.” Ruby said thoughtfully, clearly reminiscing about whatever time they’ve had together so far.

“He is.” Weiss agreed. “He was actually the one who raised me.” She hadn’t meant to say that last part, but she needed Ruby to know how good he was.

“Well he did a pretty great job.” She said with absolutely no consideration for Weiss’ complexion.

She looked at the floor again, hoping to hide the blush that covered her whole face. “You hardly know me.” Weiss objected quietly.

“Maybe,” then, without warning, Ruby placed her finger under Weiss’ chin and tilted her head up until their eyes met, “but I like everything I’ve learned so far,” she hesitated a moment before continuing, “and I’m excited to learn more in the next two weeks.”

If Weiss hadn’t been blushing before then she certainly would have been after that. She took a step back and cleared her throat. She didn’t know what to say to that though; not to the compliments, or the intense eye contact, or the excitement she claimed to have.

Not once in her twenty-five years of life had she ever had an experience like that. Weiss wondered how many more would she get to experience in the next _two weeks?_ “Two weeks?” She asked aloud in a curious tone that held none of the worry she felt. _What happened?_ “Did something change?”

“I had the idea to cut our time in half on my ride through Mantle. The people here need our help and the sooner we can give it to them the better. So this morning I talked to Winter about it and she agreed with me. That’s actually why I came to find you, to tell you the news.”

“Our time in half...” That was not what they had agreed to, a month for Ruby to get to know her and Whitley before making a decision and a month after that before she married whoever it was that she chose. If she halved that then she’d make her decision in two weeks and marry one of them in... “You’ll be married in a month.” Weiss realized aloud. 

“Yep.” She said far too casually for their situation.

“Does that not bother you?”

“Does it bother you?”

“I-” Weiss hesitated a moment before responding. She trusted Ruby. “It does. The thought of getting married in a month bothers me a lot.”

“Why?”

“Because we don’t know each other.” She answered. “Not enough to get married, at least.”

Ruby smiled at her. “Not yet.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! I've been really busy with school and I have about 3 drafts for this chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who have left kudos and comments on this story! They really brighten my day and encourage me, so thank you so much! They really do mean a lot. 
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

“Why are you here?” Whitley asked Ruby as she entered his study.

It was a simple room compared to the rest of the palace. The furniture was standard for a palace; fancy enough to comfort any guest, but that was it. There was no fancy decorations, no eye-catching paintings, only furniture that was part of a matched set, and a chess board, which Whitley was sat on one side of, waiting for his opponent.

“To play chess.” Ruby answered.

“Where is Klein?”

“He said that I was taking his place tonight.” She looked at him questioningly. “Didn’t he tell you?”

“No,” Whitley responded dryly, “he did not.”

“Oh.” Ruby hesitated a moment, unsure of how to move forward.

From their short time together yesterday, she knew that Whitley didn’t want to talk to her. He had outright refused to actually, but she decided that didn’t matter. She had something to say to him, whether or not he gave her a response was irrelevant.

“We need to talk.”

Whitley looked away from her in favour of his chessboard. “About?”

Ruby watched as he observed the board. All of the pieces were in there starting position, yet she could see his mind move them around as he played a game in his head. Either Klein was joking earlier or he was so bad at the game that he had absolutely no idea how good Whitley really was.

“Would you _like_ to play a game of chess?” It was one of the reasons why she was there after all.

“Is that what you need to talk to me about,” he asked casually, “or are you stalling?”

“Neither.” Ruby answered before walking over to him. “I just think it might be nice to play while we talk.”

He looked up at her. “My sentiments have not changed from last night.” He reminded her.

“I know.”

He studied her for a moment, searching for something, before gesturing for her to take the seat across from him. “Are you any good?” He asked politely.

“I’m not bad.” Ruby said as she sat down.

“Right, well then,” he pushed a pawn forward, “let us begin.” 

* * *

Ruby watched Whitley as she placed her queen down. “Check.”

He moved a pawn to block its path. “Was your humility genuine?” He asked her curiously. “Or was it a tactic to get me to underestimate you?” 

Ruby laughed at the accusation. “Do I seem like I’d use a _tactic_ to win a game of chess?”

Instead of responding with a snide remark or some light-hearted teasing, he grew quiet. When Ruby looked up at him, she found herself on the end of the most piercing gaze she had ever seen. “You see anything interesting?” She asked casually.

“No.”

Ruby tilted her head slightly. That was rude. She was expecting a polite apology, not...

“Sorry.” Whitley said quickly. “I was answering the first question, not whether or not I...” He interrupted himself with a cough and looked away from her. 

“Whether or not you...?” Whitley ignored her question. “You said that we needed to talk.”

“Well, it’d be more accurate to say that I need to tell you something.”

“And what is this something?”

Ruby did not respond right away, instead she focused on the board in front of them. It was only a few moves ago that she had him in check, yet she struggled to see how to avoid the trap he was close to springing on her. She attempted to anyway. “I have sped up our timeline.”

“By how much?” He asked with absolutely no emotion.

“You aren’t surprised?” She asked with all of the confusion she felt.

Winter had told her he could be detached, sure, but his response was just eerie. Especially when it went against everything she had seen so far. He had been guarded, not emotionless. Or was he? He had seemed guarded at least, but that didn’t mean he was.

Was he that good of an actor? He couldn’t be though. If he was, then what was that at dinner yesterday? _She’s being modest for some reason._ It was the fakest compliment she had ever heard. At least until Weiss had responded with one of her own.

The movement of Whitley shaking his head brought Ruby out of her thoughts. “It makes sense, considering the reason for your upcoming marriage.” He looked at her questioningly. “So, how long do you have before you need to come to a decision?”

“Two weeks.”

“Check.” Whitley said before leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. “I have an idea which, if agreeable to you,” he said vaguely, “would shorten it further.”

“An idea.” Ruby quoted as she searched the board for a way to save her king.

“I remove myself as an option and you marry Weiss.”

She knocked her king over. _He would’ve won in a few moves anyway_. “Why would you do that?”

“I can think of a number of reasons.”

Ruby narrowed her eyes at him. “Then take me through them.”

“Is that really necessary?”

“I won’t agree to it otherwise.”

“Does that mean you will agree if I ‘take you through them’?”

She shrugged. “It can’t hurt your chances.”

“The only reason you _should_ need is the time it will save.”

Ruby shook her head. “Even if we made the announcement today, the supplies from Vale aren’t going to be ready for at least two weeks, so there isn’t any time _to_ save.”

He sighed, clearly annoyed by her objection. “Can you not just agree?”

“Give me a good reason to.” She challenged.

He leaned forward. “My sister likes you.” Whitley said earnestly.

Ruby nodded. “She _did_ agree to be my friend.”

“And if she wants to be more than that?”

She knew he didn’t have a good reason, his question proved that, even if it was a nice thought. _And if she wants to be more than that?_ “Then she can get to know me better over the next two weeks to see if that’s how she really feels.” 

“Why must I be a part of this arrangement?” He looked at her pointedly. “Have you not considered that this might be easier on her if she did not have to contend with me?”

“It’s nice to see that you care about her, but don’t pretend that any of this is for her benefit.”

He looked at her with dramatic ignorance. “Is it not?” 

“No it isn’t. If you really were thinking about her right now, you’d realize that you missed something.” His dramatic expression shifted slightly; it became a little more honest. “What happens if she doesn’t want to marry me?”

“She will.” He responded with unjustified certainty.

She shook her head. “You don’t know that, I don’t know that, and she can’t know that.” That was why Ruby was given the choice between them, why she insisted on having it. She didn’t want to force anyone into an unwanted marriage, and not just because she knew how those went. “It is true that we get along. I enjoy her company quite a bit and she seems to enjoy mine as well, but that doesn’t mean she will want to marry me.” 

“But you are friends,” Whitley responded, “which is more than I can say about us.”

A laugh escaped Ruby’s lips. “And whose fault is that?”

Whitley groaned. “Why are you making this so difficult?”

“Why are you being so insistent?” She responded

“Because I cannot get married!” He yelled as he shot out of his seat.

Ruby’s brow furrowed. _Cannot?_ That was the weirdest word he could’ve picked. Anyone could get married. A group of them even, in Vale at least. So why had he said...She looked up at him with understanding. “Like how you can’t get close to Winter and Weiss?” She didn’t need him to answer.

Whitley quickly looked away from her and walked over to his desk. “Close the door on your way out please.”

Did he really expect her to just leave after all of that? She looked down at their finished game. “Who taught you to play chess?”

“Do I need to repeat myself?”

“Answer my question,” Ruby looked at him defiantly, “then I’ll leave.”

His eyes glanced to the chessboard a moment before meeting hers. “My father.”

Why did she after to be right? Ruby sighed before getting up and approaching the door. As she neared it, she stopped and turned to look at Whitley. “Don’t let him do this to you.” Her voice was reassuring. “He’s ruined enough lives.” She didn’t wait for a response before leaving.   
  



	10. Chapter 10

Ruby’s muscles ached and sweat dripped off her body as she deflected and dodged her uncle’s attacks while she waited for an opening to appear. He was as tired as she was, judging by the speed of his attacks, which meant that he was close to slipping up and exposing himself to an attack. It was as he made to strike at her legs that Ruby saw her opening. She went for it and hoped that sidestepping her uncle’s attack was enough. It wasn’t. With the dull blade of his scythe, her uncle pulled her feet out from under her. Just as she was about to hit the ground her uncle reached out and grabbed her by the arm.

“You know where you went wrong?” He asked as he pulled her up.

She nodded and backed away from him. She got into her stance. “Again.” Ruby ordered.

Qrow sighed before charging at her, swinging his scythe at Ruby’s head, who ducked under the blade and spun her own scythe aiming for Qrow’s midsection. He jumped backward out of its reach, but was more concerned with avoiding the scythe’s blade than maintaining his balance and as the head of ruby’s scythe centered itself in front of Qrow’s unbalanced body, she jabbed forward, knocking him down. She twirled her weapon around and knocked Qrow’s out of his hand before pulling upwards and sticking the second blade of her scythe pointed upward at his jaw.

Her uncle smiled. “I still think having two blades is cheating.”

Ruby pulled her weapon away with a smirk and held out her hand. “Let’s just be glad I grabbed the training weapons.” She said as she pulled him up.

“You ever gonna let that go?”

She shrugged. “Probably not.”

He chuckled. “You weren’t even the one who almost died.”

“That made it so much worse!” Ruby exclaimed. “I almost killed you!”

“But you didn’t.”

“But I almost did,” she sighed “and now I have a duty to uphold.”

“What? Teasing me?”

“Making sure you don’t do it again.” She said pointedly.

He laughed. “The bad haircut you gave me was the only reason I’ll ever need.”

Ruby smiled. “Guess it was pretty lucky you ducked as fast as you did.”

Qrow shook his head. “I was unlucky for not ducking faster.”

“That’s why we train.” She said jokingly as she put her weapon away.

“To protect our hair?” Qrow asked with a smile.

“Among other things.”

“Right.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Is it just one of those days or is something bothering you?”

“Why do you think something’s bothering me?” She asked innocently.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. “When was the last time you worked us that hard?”

Crap. So she _might_ have overdone their training and he definitely noticed. 

“Does it have something to do with your courtships?”

“Could you...not use that word?” She asked hesitantly.

“So that _is_ what’s bothering you.”

She shook her head. “I already told you I don’t care about love.”

He looked at her questioningly. “Then why is it bothering you?” 

“It isn’t.” She denied, and honestly, it wasn’t.

It didn’t bother her because Ruby didn’t really care about love. She knew what people said about it, that it was this amazing experience that made your life better. She had seen it happen too, in Yang and Blake’s engagement, in her uncle Qrow’s marriage to Clover, and even in Jaune and Phyrra’s time together, but she also saw what happened afterward. She saw how love almost killed Jaune, how it tore Raven and her father apart.

Ruby wasn’t convinced that the pain they went through was worth it. That was why she’d been up front with Weiss and Whitley. She wasn’t expecting to fall in love, being friends was more than enough for her. It was simpler that way.

Then she thought about Whitley. It should have been simpler.

Her uncle pointed at her. “You don’t make a face like that unless something’s wrong.”

She realized then that she’d been pouting. “Did I say _nothing_ was wrong?” She asked him, slightly annoyed by his insistence. “I just don’t want to talk about it, alright?”

He watched her for a second, looking for some sign that she needed his help, before nodding after finishing his search. “I just want to make sure you’re okay.” He said reassuringly.

Ruby sighed. “I just have some things to work out.”

“I’m guessing there’s nothing _I_ can help with?” Her uncle knew that she’d have asked him if he could. She had learned years ago not to take on her problems alone when there was people willing and able to help. Unfortunately, her uncle would be absolutely no help.

She shook her head. “You can’t help.”

Even Ruby could only help so much. Ultimately, it was up to Whitley whether things got better, and she wasn’t sure how long that would take. She had though that he would reach out the next day, but Ruby had not heard a word from him since their chess match three days ago. Since then, Ruby had spent quite a bit of time with Weiss. Thinking about their time together made Ruby smile. Weiss was just so nice, and smart, and endearing. Ruby didn’t think anyone would blame her for smiling at the thought of being friends with someone so amazing. 

“Okay.” He nodded towards the door. “I’m gonna go clean myself up and leave you to think about whatever it is that’s got you so happy. I’ll see you at dinner.” Her uncle said before leaving.

Ruby looked down at herself and realized she should probably do the same. Her sweat may have dissipated, but its effects hadn’t. Besides, she wasn’t sure how the royal family would react to a short-sleeved shirt and pants designed for physical activity. It wasn’t exactly the fashion for women in Atlas. She decided that it was definitely a good idea for her to change.

 _What does Weiss wear when she trains?_ Ruby wondered as she began the walk back to her room.

* * *

Weiss had just finished her work for the day when Klein entered her room. “Hello Klein.” She greeted him happily. “Did you manage to get them?”

He dramatically pulled a bouquet of red roses from behind his back. “You have excellent taste.”

She smiled at him. “You say that like I picked them out.”

“Roses are roses,” he returned her smile, “and you said to get roses.”

“Well they are either her favourite or most hated flowers, and given her affinity for the colour red, I decided it was worth the gamble.”

“I think you made a wonderful decision.”

“So it isn’t too early?” She asked hesitantly. She was happy with her decision and excited about following through on it, but she was anxious as well. Was it too soon? What if it was? Would Ruby pull away from her?

“Considering that you only have eleven days before she is engaged, I think it is safe to say that there is no such thing as ‘too early.’”

He always knew just what to say. “Thank you Klein.”

He nodded. “Of course.”

He approached her and smiled as he handed the roses to her. “To think, that my little snowflake is about to ask a princess to a private dinner.” Tears began to well up in his eyes and she quickly pulled him into a hug that he reciprocated immediately. “I am so proud of you.”

“I haven’t even her asked yet.”

“Not for what you are about to do.” He pulled away from the hug to look into her eyes. “For how far you have come.”

A few years ago, Weiss’ anxiety had been so bad that she couldn’t even attend audiences with people. Now she was about to ask _Ruby_ _Rose_ for a romantic dinner! Thinking about it that way, Weiss could see Klein’s point.

From all of the time she spent with her over the last few days, Weiss knew that she was about to ask the most kind, amazing, incredible person she had ever met on a date. That had to add to the significance of what she was about to do! Though...“I would not have made it this far without your help.” Weiss pointed out.

He shook his head. “You are stronger than you know.”

Weiss smiled. What did she ever do to deserve him? What did their family do? Klein was not born into it, yet he was the most important member of their family. Even if they did not share blood or a last name, he _was_ a part of their family. More than Jacques Schnee ever could have been.

“And you don’t give yourself enough credit.”

“The pot said to the kettle.”

She laughed in response.

Klein pointed at the flowers in her hands. “Are you ready?”

Weiss nodded.

“The princess is training with her uncle at the moment, if you are certain.”

“I am.”

* * *

It was as Weiss rounded a corner that she bumped into Ruby. The force made her stumble a bit but it wasn’t what made her freeze.

“Oh my gosh!” Ruby exclaimed. “Are you okay?” 

She was.

She wasn’t.

Weiss wasn’t actually sure what she was. She was, objectively, fine. But physically she was warm and light-headed and just really, really... _does she wear this often?_

“Weiss?” Ruby asked, her voice filled with concern.

“Arms!” Weiss suddenly yelled out.

Ruby looked at her in surprise. “What?” 

Weiss’ eyes snapped up to Ruby’s. She felt her cheeks heat up and shook herself mentally. _Get it together Weiss._ “Umm, what are you doing here?” She asked as casually as she could.

Ruby looked around at their surroundings. Weiss took the opportunity to glance at her shoulders.

“In the hallway?”

 _Think Weiss, why was that a reasonable question to ask._ _You weren’t asking her what she was doing in the hallway, you were..._ “Did you have a meeting with Winter?”

“Nope, just walking from the training room to my room.”

Weiss nodded. “I suppose there is more to this hallway than Winter’s office.”

“Is that who the flowers are for?”

Weiss had forgotten about the flowers. She was holding them yet forgot they existed. What was Ruby doing to her? What were her _arms_ doing to her?

“Yes.” She answered, forgetting whatever the question was.

“Well they’re very pretty.”

 _Oh no._ “Thank you, I’m glad you like them.” _They’re for you!_

“You have good taste.” Why was it so easy for Ruby to compliment her?

“You could have them...if you’d like.” _Please._

Ruby shook her head. “I could never do that to Winter. Those flowers are great, I’m sure she’ll love them.”

“Great!” Weiss cheered through a forced smile. “Thank you for the vote of confidence.”

“Anytime.” Ruby brought her arm up and rubbed the back of her neck. “Hey, if you’re not doing anything tomorrow night, would you like to have dinner with me?”

“Dinner?”

“Yeah, you know...just the two of us.”

“YES!” Weiss yelled at Ruby’s toned, well muscled, incredibly strong arm.

Her arm fell to her side. If Ruby noticed her awkwardness, she was polite enough not to say anything. Though there was a look in her eyes that Weiss couldn’t quite place.

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ruby said as she began to walk away.

She nodded. “I look forward to it.”

Ruby smiled at her as she turned the corner.

Weiss leaned against the wall for support with a smile on her face. She did it! Well, sort of. She got the dinner she wanted, but she failed to give Ruby the flowers like she’d planned to.

Weiss groaned when she realized what came next. She needed to explain to Winter why she was getting a bouquet of red roses. Was it possible for her to explain the situation without using the word ‘arm’? She was doubtful as she knocked on the door to her sister’s office.


	11. Chapter 11

Ruby was laid down on the couch in Winter’s office. She had finished her work for the day and there was still about an hour or so before her dinner with Weiss so she had decided to spend the remaining time with Winter. She had considered going for a run around the palace grounds, but she was too sore from her training yesterday, so instead she was lying lazily on a couch, talking casually with the Queen of Atlas. “What do you think of the flowers Weiss got for you?” Ruby asked her.

“They were...a nice surprise.”

Ruby sat up. “A nice surprise?” She looked at the beautiful flowers. “Weiss gave you _those_ flowers and that’s all you have to say about them?”

Winter chuckled and smiled at her. “Maybe she should have given the flowers to you instead.”

Ruby stared at Winter a moment, wondering what was so funny or, if maybe, she had the answers to why Weiss was being so weird yesterday. Ruby wanted to ask but she figured it’d be rude to ask Weiss’ sister instead of her. Her questions would simply have to wait until tonight.

Ruby shook her head. “She got them for you.” _Even if she did offer them to me_.

Winter looked amused. “Did she?”

“Yes?” She responded with a confused tone. 

Winter looked at the flowers. “I am not so sure.”

“You think they were for someone else?”

“Do you?”

Did she...? No, she didn’t, and not just because she didn’t want to think about Weiss giving flowers to someone else. “Who else would they be for?”

Winter looked at her curiously. “You cannot think of anyone else she might wish to give _red_ _roses_ to?”

She wasn’t stupid. She had considered the possibility that the flowers were for her, but why would Weiss say they were for Winter if they weren’t? Why would she pretend she was looking for Winter if she was looking for her? She couldn’t think of an explanation so she believed the obvious answer. “They weren’t for me,” Ruby told Winter, “they were for you.” 

Winter shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Why would Weiss give them _to_ you if they were _for_ me? Huh?”

Winter smiled at her knowingly. “Maybe you should ask her that.”

Ruby narrowed her eyes at Winter as intensely as she could. “What aren’t you telling me?”

Winter didn’t even flinch under her intense, withering stare. “Nothing you won’t find out tonight.”

Unfortunately, Winter wasn’t one to be pressured. That didn’t stop Ruby though. She dropped her attempt at intimidation and pouted instead. “Why are you being so secretive?”

“Must you pout like that?” They stared at each other a moment before Winter sighed in defeat. “An expression like that is unnatural on your face.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Not for the people you interrogate.”

Ruby wanted to smile but couldn’t. She needed an answer first. “Why are you being so secretive?” She asked again.

“Because it is not my place to get involved in my siblings’ relationships.”

“Friendship.” Ruby corrected.

Winter looked at her curiously. “Why did you ask Weiss to have dinner with you?”

Ruby’s furrowed her brow. What kind of question was that? “Because we haven’t had a meal alone yet.” Every meal they had together so far always included either Winter, her uncle, or Klein. Ruby thought it might be nice to share a meal in private so she asked. But why did that matter to Winter?

“And there is _no_ other reason?”

She shook her head. “Should there be?”

Winter looked at her pointedly. “Another question for you to ask Weiss.”

“Even though you have the answer?”

Winter sighed. “From what I have seen, you have done a great deal of bonding together...” She hesitated.

“But?” Ruby asked.

“But...you are not open with one another.”

“What? Yes we are!” Ruby objected. They had learned _so_ _much_ about each other in the past few days.

Ruby had told Weiss all about her life back home in Vale, about her father and sister, about her friends and all the shenanigans they got up to. Weiss had actually snort-laughed when she told her about their food fight. Ruby found it incredibly endearing, no matter how much Weiss apologized for her ‘lack of decorum.’

Though as nice as her laughter was, it didn’t compare to the chance to tell Weiss about the life she missed. Weiss had listened so intently to Ruby, asked so many questions, and even talked about wanting to meet them all one day.

The thought excited Ruby, even if she did leave some things out. But she wasn’t going to talk about the war, and not only because Weiss probably didn’t want to hear about it, because even if Weiss did, Ruby certainly didn’t want to talk about it, so they hadn’t. Some of her stories happened during it, but Ruby was careful not to mention it, though not because she was hiding anything. It wasn’t like she lied to Weiss about anything, she just...didn’t include some details. Weiss hadn’t been completely open with her either and Ruby was fine with that because it wasn’t about her. Weiss simply wasn’t comfortable sharing everything with her and Ruby wasn’t either. _It was fine_ , so long as they didn’t lie to each other.

“We’re honest with each other, at least.”

“They are not the same thing.” Winter pointed out.

“What if we aren’t ready for that yet?” They had gotten to know one another well, sure but...“We’ve only known each other five days.”

“And you are going to be engaged to _someone_ in ten.” Winter must have seen how dejected Ruby felt. “I am not telling you this to make you feel bad. You do not need to tell each other everything, but I think you both would benefit from an open conversation about where you are in your relationship.”

“Friendship.” Ruby insisted.

Winter looked at her pointedly. “Is that how Weiss sees it?”

 _Of course she does_ , Ruby thought. _She would have told me if..._ Ruby looked at the flowers and remembered Weiss’ behavior yesterday. _She offered them to me._ Weiss had acted so weird in the hallway and then could barely look her in the eye at dinner, after their encounter in the hallway where Ruby had asked her to have dinner...alone.

Oh. _Oh_. _Oh Gods._ Ruby buried her face in her hands with a groan. _Am I that blind?_

Suddenly, Weiss’ behavior made perfect sense, her staring, her blushing, her weird yelling, even her shyness at dinner. _How did I miss it? It was so obvious!_

“I thought Weiss might have exaggerated her awkwardness yesterday, but your reaction seems to support it.”

Ruby almost laughed at the thought of Weiss explaining her behavior yesterday, but she had too many thoughts running through her head for her to react to any of them. Though after seeing yesterday in a different light, Ruby wondered, _what exactly are Weiss’ feelings?_

She looked up at Winter who knew exactly what they were. “What does Weiss think we’re doing tonight?” Ruby asked carefully.

Winter smiled. “Having dinner, I would imagine.” Ruby groaned and she laughed. “I do not mean to tease you, but I did not want to keep repeating myself.”

“Repeating yourself?” 

“ _Ask_. _Weiss_.”

Ruby laughed from embarrassment. “Right, sorry.”

“You do not have to be sorry, just do not make me repeat myself again.”

Well how could she not when Winter put it like that. Ruby smiled. “Who should I ask again?” She stroked her chin dramatically. “I can’t quite seem to remember.”

“Get out.” Winter said sternly.

“Oh come on! I was just-”

Winter went back to her paperwork with an amused smile, satisfied with Ruby’s reaction. “You wouldn’t want to be late for your dinner with my sister.”

“Oh!” Was it time already? Ruby hadn’t realized so much time had passed. _Shoot!_ She forgot that she needed to change into a fancier outfit. She got up and headed for the door. “Thanks for the talk Winter.”

“You are welcome to talk to me anytime, Ruby.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.” She said on her way out. 

* * *

Weiss’ leg bounced under the table as she waited for Ruby to arrive. _Why was she late? Did something happen?_ Weiss wondered with a slight sense of panic. She briefly, for a single second, considered that Ruby might have stood her up, but then squashed that thought. Ruby would never stand her up and Weiss was not going to let her anxiety convince her otherwise. _Ruby will be here, she’s just running late._

Weiss looked down at her outfit for the third time since she sat down, ensuring that it hadn’t somehow been ruined, and for the third time, Weiss saw that there wasn’t a fabric out of place. It looked just as good as when she first put it on.

Typically, Weiss was not one for overconfidence, but she couldn’t help the feeling of confidence that surged in her when she saw how good she looked in the dress she picked out for the evening. Normally she wore loose, long-sleeved dresses that covered her entirely, from her neck to her feet, but today she wore a white dress with blue accents, that hanged off of her shoulders, left her arms exposed, hugged her body, and went down to her ankles instead of the floor.

She hadn’t worn a dress like this in years, not since her father stopped hosting balls and soirées and she hadn’t wanted to. She hadn’t wanted to back then either, but when she was deciding on her outfit for tonight, Weiss couldn’t get Ruby out of her head. Ruby in her sleeveless shirt and pants that hugged her legs had almost ruined Weiss yesterday.

Weiss wanted to get a similar reaction out of Ruby and chose her outfit accordingly. If her outfit tonight didn’t work, she wasn’t sure what would. Then Ruby walked into the room...and Ruby’s outfit definitely worked on her. Ruby was wearing a suit, specifically a red, _formfitting_ suit, with a black vest and tie, and a red shirt and pants. The outfit was a far cry from the dresses Ruby typically wore, which were more open then Weiss’, but were still so very different from the suit she was wearing now, even if they did share the same color scheme.

“Sorry I’m late.” Ruby apologized as she carted in what Weiss assumed was their dinner.

“It’s alright.” Weiss assured her. “Did something happen?”

Ruby shook her head. “Nope, just lost track of time talking to Winter, before I had to get changed, then I had to go to the kitchen to grab our food, then I came straight here.”

“Well you’re here now and that’s all that matters.”

Ruby smiled at her shyly before taking their plates from the cart and placing them in their respective places. They were having Weiss’ favourite? She looked up at Ruby with a smile. “You remembered.”

Ruby laughed in response. “Well it’s only been a couple of days since you told me.”

Weiss shook her head. “You remembered which means you listened to me. You didn’t have to do that or any of this, but you did.” She reached across the table and grabbed Ruby’s hand. “So...thank you, Ruby.”

Instead of responding, Ruby simply stared at the hand Weiss held in her own. She pulled away hesitantly. “Ruby?” She questioned, unsure of what Ruby was thinking about. _Was I too forward?_

“The flowers were for me,” Ruby looked up at her questioningly, “weren’t they?”

Weiss’ flushed from embarrassment. She had almost forgotten about her blunder. “Yes.” She admitted.

“Why did you say they were for Winter?”

“I didn’t.” Weiss answered honestly. “You asked me if they were and...” She trailed off, not wanting to admit why she gave the answer she did.

“And?”

Weiss blushed from the memory. “And I got distracted.”

“You got distracted.” Ruby quoted back to her, uncertain of her answer. Was Weiss really going to have to tell her? “And that made you say yes?”

“I forgot what you had asked me and I didn’t want you to notice how _distracted_ I was so I said yes and then I remembered what you asked.”

“Why didn’t you just correct yourself?”

“Because then I would have had to tell you _why_ I was so distracted.” _Please don’t make me._

Weiss expected Ruby to. Weiss was certain she would, actually, and then she’d have to answer the question she really didn’t want to answer.

Her certainty faltered when Ruby smiled at her. It wasn’t a happy smile or an amused smile, it was a reassuring and comforting smile, and it completely alleviated Weiss’ fear.

“You wouldn’t have had to.” She offered Weiss’ hand a place in her own, a place she gladly accepted. “I would never force you to do something you didn’t want to do, and that includes telling me things.” 

Weiss looked away from her and ignored the warmth on her cheeks. “Thank you Ruby.” She said shyly.

“You don’t have to thank me. You just aren’t ready to be...” She trailed off.

Ruby’s hand in her own had made Weiss shy but she found the strength to look at Ruby anyway, despite the overwhelming feeling it gave her. Weiss knew she could have just pulled her hand away instead, but honestly, she really didn’t want to.

When she looked into Ruby’s silver eyes, Weiss found that they were looking through her, like she wasn’t even there. Ruby was focusing on something so intensely that she couldn’t see what was right in front of her. “What are you thinking about?” Weiss asked, unsure if Ruby would even hear her.

Suddenly, Ruby’s eyes refocused on her. “What do you think this is?”

 _What?_ What did she think what was? “What are you talking about?” Weiss asked, confused. 

Ruby looked at their joined hands and moved her thumb to brush the outside of Weiss’ hand. “This.” She clarified.

Weiss didn’t quite know how to answer that. She knew what they were, it was obvious, yet she couldn’t quite put it into words. From the serious expression Ruby held, Weiss knew she would have to try. “This is...” _No_. “We are...taking the next step in our courtship.”

“So we aren’t just friends having dinner right now?”

“I...” Weiss looked at their hands. “Is that what you think we’re doing?”

“I did.”

Weiss’ eyes met Ruby’s. “Did as in ‘used to’?” Ruby nodded. “What changed?”

“Uh...Winter talked some sense into me.”

What did that mean? Had Winter told her about their conversation? Did she...“How did she do that?”

Ruby’s thumb stroked Weiss’ hand again. “She helped me see something I missed.”

“What was that?” Weiss asked with a steady voice that took a lot of effort to maintain. Her heart pounded in her chest as the movement of Ruby’s thumb imprinted itself in her memory. Ruby’s hands were strong and calloused but so gentle as well. Weiss blushed thinking about it.

“How you feel about me.” She answered.

“I...” Weiss hesitated. She looked at the earnest expression on Ruby’s face. “How do you feel about me?”

For all of their time together, Weiss couldn’t be sure how Ruby felt about her. She knew they enjoyed each other’s company as friends, but was that all they were to Ruby? What if-Ruby’s thumb repeated the motion.

“I’m not sure,” Ruby smiled at her, “but I want to find out.”

“You’re not sure?” Weiss asked questioningly. It wasn’t an outright refusal or admission of her feelings. It was a safe answer, and not what Weiss expected to get from the woman who loved so completely in all the stories she had told her. “How can you _not_ be sure?”

Ruby’s smile faltered from Weiss’ question. “Be open.” Ruby muttered before looking at her with a determined expression. “I can’t be sure because I struggle with understanding my emotions. I know it seems like I’m well adjusted, but the truth is I don’t understand _any_ of the things I feel. I manage them as best I can, but that takes a lot of time and effort and I’ve had no experience with love or any type of romantic relationship. I look at you and...” Her eyes softened, “and I see someone I care about. Someone who is kind and caring and endearing, but I don’t know if that means anything more because I feel and think similar things about my friends. But I also haven’t wanted to find out if I feel more for any of them, so when I say I’m not sure how I feel, all that really means is that I need the time to figure it out,” she moved her thumb again, “if you’ll let me have it.”

Weiss’ gaze landed on their hands for a moment before returning to Ruby’s. There was only one answer Weiss could give her.

She smiled at Ruby. “Of course I will.”

Ruby returned her smile before looking down at her plate. “The food is probably cold by now.”

Weiss squeezed Ruby’s hand. “It was worth it.”


End file.
